SORPRESAS
by Kurei-Shinigami
Summary: bueno un lemmon el primero que escribo espero que les guste n.n advertencia YAOI....la pareja LigthxL


Ha pasado ya un mes desde que estamos amarrados por estas terribles esposas; dia y noche tengo que estar contigo; cuando comes, cuando trabajamos, cuando dormimos incluso eso hacemos juntos lo único que no hacemos juntos es bañarnos pero cuando lo hago tu estas afuera esperando a que salga y cuando tu lo haces no me permites salir.

Pero quien rayos te crees, piensas que así podrás detenerme si yo fuera el asesino? Yo pienso que no.

Si yo fuera el asesino buscaría cualquier momento en que estuvieras distraído para cometer crímenes, sin embargo me mantienes junto a ti. No eres nada tonto eso lo se a la perfección, estoy seguro de que piensas igual….. entonces porque lo haces?? porque sigues amarrado a mi??

No lo entiendo….. lo pienso y no le encuentro respuesta………sin embargo justo ahora estoy confundido……… a pesar de tener que estar contigo todo el tiempo…….. yo siento que ….. bueno pues no me molesta.

Es agradable verte comer, cuando te concentras en tu trabajo, verte muy serio mirando el monitor de tu computadora, lo lindo que te ves cuando duermes

Que?????... un momento…. lindo???? Como es que yo Ligth Yagami puedo estar pensando en esas cosas.

Mi mente esta confundida….. me da vueltas a cada rato……que significan todas estas sensaciones….porque cada vez que te veo el estomago me da vueltas; porque esos sentimientos de querer protegerte o de querer cobijarte durante las noches cuando trabajando te quedas dormido en tu habitual posición; porque las ganas de abrazarte cuando estas dormido en la cama muy cerca de mi

Porque????? No lo comprendo a que se debe???

-Light-kun?? Te sientes bien?? te ves preocupado

Otra vez, de nuevo ese sentimiento esa confusión al oir tu voz pronunciando mi nombre….al ver tus ojos clavados en los mios

-si estoy bien, solo pensaba

Respondo fríamente desviando la mirada y vuelvo a fijarla en el monitor

-Light-kun estoy cansado vallamos a dormir

Sin decir nada me levanto de mi asiento y caminamos, tu delante mio y puedo ver tu espalda encorvada en esa posición tan característica de ti

Y te recorro con la mirada tu cabello negro como la noche tu espalda y tu trasero tan…..

Pero en que estoy pensando??? Lo mejor será que deje de verte

Llegamos a nuestra habitación y te quitas la camisa y el pantalón

Ohhh pero los dioses me dieron este regalo tan bello

Y yo tan cerca y sin poder tocarte, ni siquiera rozarte

También me quito la camisa y el pantalón y juntos nos metemos en la cama

Ahora te veo y cual niño pequeño te acurrucas

-buenas noches Light-kun

- buenas noches Ryuzaki

Y sin decir mas quedas profundamente dormido y te observo estas tan pacifico como siempre, tu rostro sereno, tu respiración calmada… eres tan lindo

Lindo??? De nuevo con eso?... lo mejor será dormir

Pero….no puedo cierro los ojos y te veo; creo que permaneceré despierto para pensar

¿Cuándo comenzaron las sensaciones?? ¿Cuándo nació este extraño sentimiento??

No lo se, no lo recuerdo, pero ahora siento que ya no puedo estar sin ti

"no puedo estar sin ti"……esas palabras alguna vez Misa me las dijo y añadió "porque te amo"

Acaso este sentimiento es amor……no lo creo….. que yo me haya enamorado de ti

Pero si no es eso entonces que es??

-mmmm….Ligth-kun

Escucho que te mueves y me llamas, poco a poco te acercas a mi buscando calor y me abrazas

Me quedo paralizado no puedo hacer nada

Veo tu rostro lo tengo muy cerca, levanto mi mano y acaricio lentamente tu mejilla… tu piel es tan suave poco a poco desciendo por tu espalda tocándote levemente……sigo descendiendo y me detengo en tu cintura….. eres tan delgado…. Tu cuerpo es perfecto; sin darme cuenta me fui acercando a tu rostro ahora siento tu cálida respiración sobre el mío y me hace cosquillas…. He contenido la mía para no despertarte….

Ahora estoy tan cerca de tus labios se ven tan apetecibles quisiera probarlos…….me acerco…..un poco mas……los he rozado ……

-Light-Kun????...O///o que haces?

Como es posible…… tan cerca estuve y ahora tu te has despertado …….

Me mantengo como estaba….no puedo moverme porque me he perdido en tus ojos

Esos luceros negros que jamás había visto tan cerca, tienen un hermoso brillo

-yo bueno…… pues solo……..

Me alejo sin decir nada más; no sé qué hacer… todo me da vueltas ¿Qué te digo? Que no sé qué me pasa, que cada vez que te veo fijamente siento algo en mi si lo golpearan desde si de un momento a otro se pudiera salir….que ya no puedo contener mis ganas de abrazarte….. que ya……

O.o pero que diablos!!!!

De repente …. Sin previo aviso te acercaste hasta mi y me besaste…..acaso será que tu también sientes lo mismo que yo?... acaso…..

-eso era lo que querías Light-kun?

No sé cómo reaccionar me he quedado estático….

-Tu?... pero porque?

-entonces no era eso lo que querías?

¿Por qué ahora tu mirada se ha vuelto triste? No….. no lo comprendo

Me acerco de nuevo y delicadamente tomo tu rostro… lo levanto y veo de nuevo tus ojos con ese destello que despiden

-mmm… podría decirse que si….pero lo que en realidad quería era esto….

Ahora soy yo el que te ha tomado por sorpresa siento como te quedas sin moverte … siento tus labios…jajajaja… como imagine son demasiado dulces pero tienen un ligero sabor extraño … es tu sabor

Ahora respondes el beso y te acerco mas a mi… tomo tu cabeza y lo hacemos más profundo pruebo hasta el último rincón de tu boca y tú haces lo mismo en la mía

Siento como si no hubiera nada si solo fuéramos tu y yo…como si de un momento a otro mi corazón se fuera a salir por todas las emociones contenidas

Ahora te separas lentamente…pero porque? Yo quería seguir probando de esos labios… de ese sabor tan dulce que guardas…ese sabor nunca antes probado y que ahora me pertenece

Tu también me has besado?? O///o

Eres taaaan tierno….haces esa pregunta poniendo la cara mas linda que he visto en toda mi vida

Verte completamente sonrojado es tan placentero

Claro pequeño….acaso no te gusto??

Te pregunto acercándome mas a ti

Claro que me gusto…. n///n Ligth-kun besas muy bien

Valla ahora me has sorprendido tu….jajajajajaja…jamás pensé que me dirías algo como eso

Quieres probar de nuevo

Y antes de que digas algo ya he tomado tu boca….de nuevo saboreo…primero lamiendo tus labios…son tan dulces y luego me meto y me apodero de tu boca por completo

El beso se carga de pasión y deseo…. Quisiera transmitirte todo lo que siento por ti; sin embargo es algo tan grande que no creo que jamás termine de decírtelo y demostrártelo

Ahora comienzo a mover mis manos por tu espalda, la recorro como antes pero ahora sin preocuparme de nada

Sin dejar de besarte me coloco sobre ti y siento como recorres con tus manos mi abdomen y subes lentamente por mi pecho

Miles de descargas eléctricas recorriendo mi cuerpo a cada contacto tuyo

Ligth

Me llamas mientras te separas lentamente

¿Por qué haces esto?...¿por que?

¿Por que? …. Buena pregunta pero ni yo mismo lo se –digo mientras me acerco a ti y te abrazo- será porque cada vez que te veo me dan ganas de abrazarte- te beso suavemente en la mejilla- será acaso porque cada vez que te siento cerca quiero recorrer cada centímetro de ti- beso - será acaso porque soy un tonto que se acaba de dar cuenta de lo hermoso que eres- beso- será porque TE QUIERO

O////o Ligth-kun, esas palabras…..eso es cierto… de verdad tu me quieres?

Y como no habría de hacerlo si eres tan dulce

Valla ni yo mismo conocía ese lado tan romántico de mi

De nuevo te beso suave y tiernamente quisiera quedarme así contigo.. para siempre… jamás sepáreme de ti

Otra vez tus manos recorriéndome; tomas mi cabeza y profundizas es beso; valla que la vida da sorpresas, y sorpresa la que me lleve yo cuando sentí como lentamente me recorrías con tus suaves manos y tomabas el elástico de mis bóxers y poco a poco los quitabas

Estas seguro?- Pregunté y como respuesta recibí un grandioso beso tuyo

Seguiste con tu tarea hasta despojarme de la única prenda que llevaba puesta; mi excitación ya era bastante notoria, suavemente la tomaste entre tus manos y comenzaste a masajearla lentamente

Ahhhhh- un gemido escapo de mis labios

Valla parece que a Ligth-kun le gusta esto- dijiste con una sonrisa maliciosa que solo me excito mas, si se podía

Vamos continua

Y los estímulos continuaron

Ahhhhhhh- cada vez gemía mas y mas alto- ya… ya … no aguantare- y terminando de pronunciar eso me corrí en tus manos dejando mi semilla esparcida sobre ti y sobre mi

Que poco aguante Ligth-kun- dijiste mientras te lamias las manos- esto apenas comienza y tu ya te has ensuciado ahora habrá que limpiarte

Y sin decir mas comenzaste a lamer sin recato alguno

Ah… ahhhhh…

Como es posible en este juego de dos me estabas ganando; no lo permitiría, no me quedare atrás

Con un movimiento rápido hice que cambiáramos posiciones, ahora yo me encontraba sobre ti

Valla con que tu tampoco quieres perder-dijiste esbozando esa sonrisa maliciosa de la que parece ahora soy adicto- veamos que eres capaz de hacer

Jajaja pues espero que después no te arrepientas de haber dicho eso

Así comencé mi tarea, besando tu boca apasionadamente poco a poco descendiendo por tu cuello, mordiendo y lamiendo, seguramente eso dejara marcas jaja, marcas que demostraran que eres mío, porque de ahora en adelante así será, tu serás mío por siempre; sigo bajando, por tu pecho, me detengo y juego un rato en él, ahora estoy en tu bien formado abdomen, ahí juego con tu pequeño obligo, veo como te retuerces cuando meto mi lengua en el, te ríes y eso solo logra excitarme mas

Ahora he llegado al elástico de tus bóxers, lo muerdo y poco a poco comienzo a bajarlos mientras mis manos siguen en tu abdomen y tu pecho acariciando y haciéndote cosquillas para poder oírte gemir y reir al mismo tiempo

Ligth ya…porfavor….hazlo ya….

Mi nombre entre tus gemidos es tan excitante

Hacer que ???

Por supuesto que sabía lo que querías decir pero….veamos que harás

No seas cruel…ya lo sabes no? así que hazlo

Y si no que??

Ò.ó

Jojojojoo esa carita me encanta, como sea te ves lindísimo

Entonces subi y de nuevo me apodere de tus labios, tu sabor….eres tan exquisito… una dulce droga son tus labios…todo tu eres adictivo

Ahora tomo tu miembro y comienzo a masajéalo, tal como tú hiciste conmigo, te demostrare que lo hago mejor que tu

Escucho tus gemidos ahogados por mis besos

Me alejo de tu boca y bajo hasta tu miembro ahora si, lo lamo de la base a la punta, lentamente haciéndote desear mas, tal como me lo dices; con cada lamida te escucho rogar y pedir por mas

-quien va ganando ahora?

Pregunto y solo te limitas a gemir ese sonido que produces hace que desee oírlo mas fuerte asi que me arriesgo a morderte un poco

-ahhhhhhhhh

Escucho como ahora gritas y arqueas tu espalda, es exitante pero mejor no lo hago de nuevo porque no se si te duele aunque no dices nada

Lentamente trato de introducir tres de mis dedos en tu boca; dulcemente comienzas a lamerlos como si fuera unos de esos dulces que tanto te gustan

Cuando terminaste los acerque a tu entrada

-Li…Ligth….etto….piensas meterlos ahí??? o///O

-por supuesto nene o que? Quieres que entre directo?

-OO que que?????...pero…..etto…. se ve doloroso

-vamos lindo se que te gustara

-estás seguro??????

-por supuesto O¬O

-esta bien pero si duele pagaras las consecuencias ò.ó

- o-O

Valla jamás me espere que me dijeras eso

mmmmm….. ahora me da curiosidad saber de esas consecuencias jajajajajajaja, sin embargo no quiero lastimarte, lentamente comienzo a meter uno de mis dedos

-ligth…..du…duele

Veo como te arqueas de nuevo, lo mejor será besarte tal vez calme el dolor, no lo sé pero lo intentare, asi que comienzo a besar tu cuello, poco a poco, subiendo por él, ahora escucho tus gemidos, me apodero de tu boca, lentamente, dulcemente, sin prisas pero sin pausas, un dedo mas, ahogas uno de tus gemidos en mi boca, poco a poco ese beso dulce y sincero comienza a cargarse de pasión, el tercer dedo entra mientras tus manos comienzan a acariciarme; recorres mi piel con tus suaves manos, yo comienzo a mover mis dedos dentro de ti, no quiero que te duela, así que lo hago despacio, te separas un poco de mi

-estoy listo

Dices mientras te pegas mas y mas a mi haciendo que en todo mi cuerpo sienta descargas eléctricas mientras tu piel se frota con la mía

Lentamente entro en ti

-ahhh…du…duele

Me detengo pero tú con un rápido movimiento haces que entre de golpe

-ahhhhhhh….

Pequeñas lagrimas escapan de tus dulces ojos y me abrazas fuertemente

-baka… te lastimaste

Por unos segundos no dices nada solo te quedas abrazado a mi, siento tu agitada respiración en mi cuello, y unas cuantas lagrimas tuyas caen sobre mi piel desnuda

-ya….ya puedes moverte

-estas seguro????

-hai

Comienzo con movimientos lentos, pausados para que te acostumbres; poco a poco las embestidas comienzan a ser mas y mas rápidas

-ahhh….ahhhh…..Ligth

Escucho como gimes, mi nombre en tus labios ahora es tan excitante, suena tan erótico la forma en la que lo dices; tomo tu miembro aun erecto entre mis manos y comienzo a masajearlo al mismo ritmo de mis embestidas

-ahhhh…Ahora somos uno….ahhhh…. un mismo cuerpo, una misma piel….ahhhhhh…. un solo ser, no quiero separarme de ti ,ahhhhhh… quédate para siempre a mi lado…. ahhhhh para siempre con migo-digo difícilmente entre jadeos

-LIGTH!!!!!

Gritas mi nombre al tiempo en que te corres en mi mano

-RIZAKI!!!!!

Ahora soy yo el que grita "tu nombre" y me corro dentro de ti

Ambos caemos rendidos en la cama, ya he salido de tu interior; siento de nuevo tu respiración agitada en mi cuello y comienzo a acariciar tu cabello, es sedoso y delgado, mis dedos se entrelazan fácilmente en esos negros mechones

Pero… O.O….. de nuevo siento lagrimas tuyas en mi… lentamente me separo para no lastimarte

-pero.. que te pasa pequeño pastelito??

-Ligth-abres tus ojos que habían permanecido cerrados- dime….-no me mires fijamente que tu mirada triste me parte el alma- dime que significo esto para ti….tu…. tu de verdad me quieres… es completamente cierto todo lo que me dijiste??

- de hecho no……lo que te dije antes…. Me doy cuenta de que no es cierto… yo no te quiero….- veo como cristalinas lagrimas salen de esos luceros tuyos y comienzan a corre por tu dulce rostro….lentamente me acerco a ti- me doy cuenta de que lo que siento por ti no es "querer"-lentamente te beso

-entonces…..-dices separándote un poco- porque me haces esto…porque juegas con migo…Ligth yo si te quiero…yo…-te interrumpo de nuevo besándote suavemente

-me doy cuenta de que a este sentimiento no se le puede llamar "querer" simplemente- te beso- creo que es algo mas grande-beso- yo creo que es lo que la gente llama AMOR

-O///o

- si Riuzaki….. yo te amo

-o///O ligth-kun ama de verdad a Riuzaki

-asi es, eso es lo que siento….puede que el tiempo cambie mi corazón, pero mis sentimientos por ti jamás cambiaran

-yo…..yo…..también te amo Ligth… te amo desde los primeros días que te vi… no se cuando empezó y no creo que termine pero asi es… yo de verdad te amo

Es cierto todo esto??… es cierto??…. será verdad que él me ama tanto como yo???...sera cierto que somos el uno para el otro… será cierto que estaremos juntos…nada nos separara??

-ligth?? Pasa algo?? Porque no dices nada??

-no…no pasa nada solo pensaba en todo esto…en que te quiero y tu a mi…en que….

De nuevo me sorprendes dándome un cálido beso no sé porque lo haces, si porque quieres que me calle o porque simplemente te gusta besarme….bueno eso ya no importa…..me encanta que me beses de esta manera

-Ligth….ahora podremos estar juntos???

-si….juntos para siempre…no quiero separarme de ti

-yo tampoco quiero eso….

-quédate a mi lado…quédate conmigo

-para siempre

-para siempre

-etto….ligth…..n///n que te parece si sellamos este pacto haciéndolo de nuevo???

-O///o

-anda si…..///

Valla sorpresas que da la vida sin decir más comienzas el ritual de nuevo….

-ahhh si se me olvidaba Ligth….ahora tu serás el de abajo .

-O////O


End file.
